


Taking What's Hers

by teenybirdy



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 23:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18679411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenybirdy/pseuds/teenybirdy
Summary: "Last night I got into a fight with my ASSISTANT. I told HER to take what's HERS and leave. SHE picked me up and walked straight out the door."





	Taking What's Hers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaBbEr0oZ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaBbEr0oZ/gifts).



> Everyone knows Miranda is her own powerful-assed woman and belongs to no one BUT Fabber0oz's imagination couldn't ignore this - "Last night I got into a fight with my ASSISTANT. I told her to take what's HERS and leave. SHE picked me up and walked straight out the door."
> 
> The usual disclaimers apply. Do not own them and definitely do not make $$ from them.

Nigel walked into the outer office of his boss, Editor-in-Chief, Miranda Priestly, and knew immediately there was something not quite right.

The desk phone was unmanned, which never happened. If Emily had been sent on one of the usual impossible tasks, he was usually greeted by the sunny smile of his beautiful Six.

Stepping towards the Devil in Prada's inner lair, he spotted her staring contemplatively out of the windows. He watched as she rubbed a finger across her lips, indicating she was rather deep in thought. That in itself wasn't so unusual. Miranda was a deep thinker, it was partly what made her the best at what she did.

Tapping on the door frame, Miranda jumped and spun in her chair. Taking one look at her face he knew there was something vastly wrong. He stepped into the office quickly, closing the door behind him.

He understood, by the look in her eyes, Miranda was close to breaking point and he hoped she trusted him enough to be the soft place she landed while she fell apart.

"She's gone," Miranda told him quietly.

"Who?" Nigel believed he knew exactly who, but he wanted confirmation from the woman.

Miranda glared at him balefully while he sat opposite her serenely. He had known the woman for far too long to be scared of her. He saw beyond the Ice Queen facade.

Miranda was often her own worst enemy. She believed she was hard to love but he had complete faith that his Six actually cared for her more than she'd ever admitted to him.

He hid a smirk as Miranda huffed. Closing her eyes she whispered the name. "Andréa."

"What happened?" Nigel asked gently. He knew Six wouldn't just up and leave for nothing, she had been close to doing so in Paris but stayed to handle the fallout from Miranda's divorce like the pro she was.

"Well, last night I got into a fight with my now ex-assistant at the house. She attempted to give me her two weeks’ notice. So, I told her to take what's hers and leave immediately." Miranda sighed. "She picked me up and walked straight out the door, carried me upstairs, threw me on the bed and proceeded to fuck the living daylights out of me."

Nigel couldn't contain his happiness that his Six had gone after what she wanted with such aplomb. He clapped his hands together gleefully.

Miranda pursed her lips and upon closer inspection, he could see she was close to tears.

"So what's the problem, you are both consenting adults." Nigel had a sudden, worrying thought. "You did consent, surely?"

"I did not say no. I did not tell her to stop. In fact, I may have, at one point, demanded she never stops." Miranda blushed. "But when I woke this morning, she was gone. I arrived at work to find she had cleared out her desk, leaving her resignation and company cell phone on my desk. Upon having Emily query it with the security team we found she swept through the office in the early hours. No one thought to question her." Miranda's jaw clenched as she spat the next words out through her teeth. "Apparently, she appreciates the opportunities Runway has provided but she does not believe it is where her future lies, so much so that she has accepted a job at some two-bit rag in the Midwest, a job she got without my recommendation." Miranda's voice showed her clear distaste.

"So you're just going to let her leave?" Nigel was stunned. He knew Six had a dream to write for the New Yorker and she had the talent to do so. "Will you really let her throw away her dreams?"

"What choice do I have, Nigel?" Miranda demanded.

"You're always saying how we have choices, Miranda. I know Six, and she wouldn't leave unless she believed she had to." A small inkling of the reason behind the brunette's decision entered his mind. "I can think of only two reasons she would go." At Miranda's arched eyebrow, he continued to speak. "If she believed she was going to be blacklisted or if she believed she had disappointed you."

"I would never black...she was never a dis...No! That is simply ridiculous." Miranda stated. "Where would she get such an idea from?"

"You, Miranda." Nigel shook his head sadly. "You don't even know you're doing it half the time, but sometimes it seems you find someone's greatest weakness and throw it in their faces. Six is the smart, fat girl. And there have been times you have expressed your disappointment of her quite eloquently." He shrugged. "Perhaps she is simply unwilling or unable to face it again."

"What should I do?" Miranda whispered.

"Can you live without her?" Miranda shook her head furiously. "Then go to her. Take what's rightfully yours." Nigel hoped she would listen. Without a shadow of a doubt, he knew Six could be the best thing that happened to the editor.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Miranda tried to concentrate on her work as Nigel's advice swirled through her mind. She stood and stalked out of her office and stepping behind her only assistant, took her coat and purse and swept away.

Just before she left the office, she turned her head and spoke quietly to the redhead. "Clear my day, I do not care what excuses you give. Roy best be waiting by the time I get outside."

Emily already had the phone to her ear. "Yes, Miranda."

Miranda tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the elevator. When it finally landed, the doors opened and people swarmed out of the space, freeing it up for her use.

She stepped into the small metal box and took a deep breath, trying to calm her nerves as it descended towards the foyer.

She seriously had no idea what she would say to the younger woman who had unknowingly captured her heart.

Miranda was unsure how to raise this new development with her beautiful children, but she was willing to do what it took to keep Andréa in her life. She was sure her Bobbsey's would come to love Andréa as much as she did.

That thought had her coming to a standstill in the middle of the Elias Clarke foyer causing people to swerve around her.

And it was love that she felt for the younger woman, there was no use in denying it, and the very idea scared her.

She shook her head and continued to stalk through the foyer as Security grabbed the emergency door to ensure she didn't have to exit from the revolving door.

Miranda swept past, acknowledging the gesture with a small nod and slipped into her town car effortlessly as Roy stood holding the door. When her driver had seated himself behind the wheel, he waited for her instructions.

"Take me to Andréa's." She stated softly.

Roy's eyes widened in surprise although he tried to hide it by averting his eyes. He offered her the usual response. "Yes, Miranda."

Miranda sat back, turning her head to gaze unseeingly out of the window.

Both her husbands had struggled to love her. Her intensity and passion frightened them, and she had tried to be softer and less mercurial, to fit in with the image of the woman they expected her to be, but when it didn't work, she ended up turning cold and indifferent. She was a woman who could love fiercely, and for that, she was often painted as a monster. She was the Devil in Prada.

When it came down to brass tacks, she was always seen as  _ **'too'**_  something. Once the divorce from James was finalised, he told her that she was  _too_  intense and that it was holding her back. So, when she met Stephen, she made an effort to be different. She tried to be less demanding and passionate, but it was so very hard. She learned to speak quietly, she forced herself to smile more and softened her requests with words like  _ **'just'**_  and  _ **'only'**_. Stephen had not appreciated her efforts either. He told her being married to her was  _too_  tiresome. Both of them had told her she was  _too_  difficult.

She was left feeling as if she was not worthy of love. Why was it when you didn't let people disrespect you, they started calling you difficult?

But then, along came Andréa, a woman half her age, who could somehow see beyond her usual facades, who read her better than anyone she'd ever met, and who had fucked her more thoroughly than she'd ever been fucked before. And yet, regardless of how fast, furious and fulfilling their time the previous night had been sexually, it was the love she saw in Andréa's eyes as they eventually climaxed together and then comfort she found in her arms as she slept soundly, for what seemed like the first time in years, that cemented her feelings entirely.

Miranda knew she could carry on without Andréa, but she didn't want to. Not now she had experienced all the woman could offer her. She was jarred from her thoughts as the town car came to a standstill beside a red door set between an empty Italian delicatessen and a coffee shop. She looked up at the old brick building and frowned. She stepped from the car, her purse held close as she clacked her way to the door. Just as she was about to press Andréa's buzzed, the door opened and she slipped past two women and made her way up the stairs.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Andy threw open the door, ready to give whoever was banging loudly upon her door a piece of her mind. Words failed as she caught sight of Miranda. Her eyes trailed over the plum V-neck dress that clung to her slender body perfectly.

Her mouth dropped open, as Miranda pushed her backwards, her hand pressing firmly into her breastplate until she was pinioned against the wall. "Miranda, wha..." Andy's words vanished as Miranda brought her mouth down upon her with a hunger that made her weak at the knees. Miranda’s tongue entered her mouth and she was frankly too shocked to react. She seriously had no fight left in her. When Miranda broke the kiss, she searched the editor's eyes as she tried to get her bearings. "What are you doing, Miranda?" She whispered brokenly.

"Taking what is mine." Miranda's voice was husky and she was a little breathless. As she pulled back, her hands made quick work of the buttons of the white shirt Andy wore over her bra and boy-leg shorts.

Andy was stunned by the words. She had left the older woman upon waking up in the middle of the night after falling asleep with her tongue buried in the older woman's pussy. She was scared of having Miranda wake up beside her and couldn't let herself face the editor's displeasure at her presence in the large bed, so she had crept away, so quietly the older woman hadn't even stirred. It had hurt for her to leave the captivating beauty that was her ex-boss, but she honestly believed it was for the best. She had clearly been wrong, and now Miranda was in full control of the situation. She obviously knew what she wanted and Andy couldn't find a reason to fight it. Suddenly her breasts were free from their lace confines and her nipples reacted the cold air of the air conditioning. Her eyes fell closed.

"Look at me," Miranda ordered.

Andy opened her eyes and saw Miranda had removed her dress. Wearing a matching thong and lace half-cup bra from the new La Perla collection and with her legs encased in the finest thigh-highs and her five-inch Prada heels, she looked like absolute perfection. What affected her most was Miranda's scent, the light musky notes, that she found intoxicating. She could easily lose herself to that alone.

"Now, I just need a yes or no answer, Andréa," Miranda stated quietly. "Do I truly belong to you?"

"I...uh..." Andy stammered. "...Nu...no...Of course...you are a powerful woman who belongs to no one." She believed she had formed the perfect response. Upon seeing the editor's purse her lips, she tried to explain. "But I want you to be mine."

Miranda's eyes flashed dangerously as a smirk formed on her face. She looked particularly devilish. Andy swallowed audibly. "I simply asked for a yes or no response." She trailed her finger over Andy's rock hard nipples teasingly. "If I am yours, will that make you mine?" Miranda asked.

Andy could barely think straight. "I...uh..." She whimpered when Miranda pinched her nipple between her thumb and forefinger hard. "Yesssss." She hissed.

"Do I make you wet, Andréa?" Miranda whispered, her warm breath coasting against the shell of Andy's ear.

"...Uh...yeah..." Andy just wished Miranda would quit the teasing. Dressed only in her panties, she felt quite vulnerable.

"Do you like me touching you?" Miranda murmured as her palm cupped her crotch through the soaking wet material of her panties. She didn't wait for Andy's response. "You are very beautiful, Andréa, and so responsive to me." Miranda placed a soft kiss in the corner of her lips causing her to whimper. She maintained eye contact as she lowered her mouth to one of Andy's nipples and massaged it with her tongue as her fingers slipped beyond her panties and began to circle her clit.

The light touch Miranda provided was maddening. "Please, Miranda..." Andy cried.

Miranda pulled her hand out from Andy's panties and tugged her towards the sofa. Before pushing her down into the soft cushions, she pulled her shorts down. She held her down, keeping a firm grip on her shoulders as she knelt between her legs. "Are you ready for me, Andréa?" Miranda drawled against her lips

Andy nodded, knowing she wouldn't be able to find her voice. She was more aroused than she'd ever been and when Miranda's hands moved up to her hair, she felt the scrape of nails against her skull.

Miranda tugged her hair and snared her lips into a kiss, her tongue sliding sensuously against her own. It was a soft kiss, purposely slow and yet it held tenderness. The feel of Miranda's lips on her own was driving her crazy. Miranda's lips pressed down harder and Andy's breath hitched.

Miranda's mouth dropped down Andy's body, taking the time to suckle each of her nipples. She lifted her eyes as she bit down causing Andy to cry out lustfully. Her eyes held mischief. "I think you're ready for me to taste you now. That's what you want, isn't it?" She asked. "For me to make you mine? For me to take what I desire?"

Before Andy could respond, Miranda dipped her head lower, leaning towards her wet pussy. She looked down to see Miranda licking her lips before her mouth touched her outer lips for the first time. Using her tongue, Miranda stroked between her labia, flicking against Andy's clit. Andy could feel copious fluids leaving her body and Miranda moaned at the taste of her. She felt like she could come right then and there. Miranda continued what she was doing, her tongue flicking up and down her folds, and giving her clit the occasional suck.

Andy ran her fingers through Miranda's soft hair, her breathing growing heavy as the editor pushed her towards the biggest orgasm of her life. Her hips rocked against the woman's mouth as she moaned. Her body tensed, her back arched as her eyes closed tightly as a cry tore its way from her throat.

Miranda moved off her knees slowly and straddled Andy's lap. Trailing a hand between them, she rubbed Andy's pussy with the tips of her fingers to play with her clit. Once again, Andy's toes curled and her muscles tightened as another orgasm roared through her.

She felt weighed down by Miranda's slight body and her head was spinning but she was also feeling a sense of satisfaction she had never experienced before. She whimpered as her entire body continued to explode with waves of pleasure.

As her orgasm eased, and she breathed heavily, Miranda trailed lips across her jawline before nipping her ear. "You are mine now, Andréa."

"Yes, Miranda." Andy husked.

"You cannot leave me again," Miranda told her, hiding her eyes against Andy's chest.

"Oh my God, never" Andy wanted desperately to reassure her.

Miranda's head shot up and she searched Andy's eyes. "Promise me."

"I promise," Andy stated almost forcefully.

"Acceptable," Miranda whispered, brushing the bangs from Andy's eyes as she settled more comfortably on her lap. "Now, I believe they are looking for a junior reporter at the New York Mirror. I think you will be a good fit, although I may have to advise them you are my greatest disappointment." Miranda grinned as Andy squeaked in indignation. "Professionally speaking, of course." Miranda gazed at her, her eyes softening. "Personally, I do believe you could be my greatest joy, after my daughters."

Andy's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow, really?" She husked.

Miranda eased herself up and proceeded to ease her stocking down and off her feet, now free of her killer heels. Her thong followed the path down her legs before she kicked it off. Straightening, she pulled her bra cups down and unclasped it, tossing it to one side. She rubbed her fingers across her own nipple. Andy's breath caught at the display. "Yes, really. Now, come along and take what's yours, safe in the knowledge it will make me happy."

Miranda spun on her heel and as she reached the halfway point of the room, Andy shook herself and propelling herself after the older woman, swept her into her arms bridal style and carried her towards her bed.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

 


End file.
